


Pity Party

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Megavolt being shy, Plushies, Pre-Relationship, Quackerjack being dramatic, Roller Coasters, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: It's Quackerjack's birthday! Too bad the day isn't going to plan, that is until a certain electrical villain comes along.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be continuing my Therapy fic but I was listening to Melanie Martinez and was stuck with inspiration for another Quackervolt oneshot. I just can't seem to stop writing about these dumb boys <3

Quackerjack rarely set an alarm, and if he did he certainly didn’t need one today. The toymaker bounced out of bed at the ripe time of seven am, giggling excitingly to himself as he tossed the covers off and grabbed Mr Banana Brain. Today was a special day; his birthday!

It didn’t matter his age, to Quackerjack all his birthdays had been the same since he was a little duckling. A day of fun, bright decorations, sweet foods and lovingly wrapped presents. It was no bother that he no longer had parents to provide all that for him, the crazed villain was more than capable of doing it himself, as he had been for a considerable amount of time.

Only this year he wouldn’t be alone! 

As he picked out a special outfit for the occasion Quackerjack turned his mind back to a few few days prior. After a morning of causing chaos he’d sat on the floor of his toy warehouse carefully writing three invitations to his closest compadres. Well...only Megs was really his buddy, the other two were more like friends from work. He didn’t care though, he needed party guests and Bushy and Liquidator were better than nothing. 

They should be arriving in a couple hours, leaving Quackerjack plenty of time to get ready. 

With a toothy grin still on his face he slipped into his special outfit. It was similar to his regular costume but splashed in pastel tones, cropped at the waist and covered in more bells than a reindeer collar. He jingled loudly as he hopped downstairs, going to check everything was ready.

Even if he’d been the one to set it up Quackerjack couldn’t help the joyous little gasp that left his beak as he entered the main area of his warehouse. The place was covered in all kinds of decorations, balloons and confetti, all liberated illegally from his favourite party store. A large plastic table sat in the middle of the space, a bright yellow polka-dotted tablecloth spread on the top of it. A few plates and cups had been set out already but the best part was the multi-layer cake, sitting there all pretty and inviting. 

Quackerjack scooted around the table, staring at the cake with wonder in his crazy eyes. “Soon, my sweet~” He cooed, unable to resist taking a finger-full of frosting off the side. He popped it in his mouth, savouring the flavour. He felt beady eyes staring at him judgingly. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he gripped at one of the many stuffed toys set around the room. He put his hands on his hips, beak raised brattily. “It’s my party and I’ll do what I want!”

The toy didn’t reply. 

Satisfied everything was ready for his friends to arrive Quackerjack seated himself at the head of the table, wiggling in anticipation as he waited.

* * *

Quackerjack was getting bored. 

He’d been sitting there for hours, watching the clock and waiting for his guests. At first he’d been happy to chill out and sing cheerful melodies to himself, trying to guess what gifts his friends were going to bring with them. When that got tiresome he broke out a board game, playing with the teddies keeping him company. It wasn’t fun for very long, they tended to cheat and make Quackerjack throw tantrums, so that was thrown away quickly. 

Now he sat with his head resting in his hand, a party hat placed wonkily on his head. The plush to his right made a passing comment. 

“What do you mean they’re not coming?” He turned sadly to the plush, pouting. “They've got to be, I wrote invitations! In cursive too!”

The teddy reminded him of the nature of his pals, not to mention that they were villains with questionable morals who didn’t have time for silly birthday parties. 

Quackerjack didn’t like that, his pout turning into a scowl.

“Now you listen here Mr Fuzzy Pants,” He grabbed the plush, bringing it to his beak. “You don’t know them like I do! My friends wouldn’t abandon me on my special day, they wouldn’t!”

_Who says?_ Mr Fuzzy Pants mocked him. _I bet your precious Megsy forgot all about you, the brain-fried idiot that he is!_

“Don’t talk about Megsy like that!” The teddy’s head was ripped off violently, spewing stuffing everywhere. He didn’t stop until the plush was an unrecognisable pile of fur and fluff, moving on to the next one until the floor was a mess of plush roadkill. 

“He’s coming, I know he is!” Quackerjack’s rampage didn’t end there. He moved onto the balloons, grabbing the cake knife off the table and popping them with quick stabs. 

“He’s gotta!” The knife was tossed aside, his gaze landing on the cake. Unable to take the taunting of the pretty desert his fist was shoved into the centre of it, splattering icing all over his outfit.

“He...he’s gotta be…” Quackerjack sunk to his knees with a sob, covered in cake and surrounded by the wrecked remains of his own birthday party. 

* * *

Megavolt hummed as he approached the warehouse, a purple envelope clutched in his hand. “I hope I’m not late,” he mumbled, letting himself in through the front door. What greeted him was an absolute disaster of a party. Decorations ripped to shreds, the grisly remains of plush toys strewed about everywhere, burst balloons hanging limply. 

And in the middle of it knelt Quackerjack, sobbing his eyes out.

“Quacky!” Megavolt was quick to run to his side. “What happened?” 

“M-Megavolt?” Quackerjack looked up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. When he registered who it was he broke out in a wide grin, grabbing the rat in a tackle hug. “You came!”

“Well of course I came,” Megavolt said, returning the embrace. “I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s birthday party.”

“Best friend?” Now Quackerjack had tears in his eyes for a very different reason. He knew they were close, but hearing Megs say it for the first time struck a chord. “You really mean that?”

“Um, sure thing,” He scratched under his plug hat, looking a little nervous. “We are, aren’t we? Or did I forget something?” 

“Of course we are, silly! Otherwise I wouldn’t have invited you to my...party.” Quackerjack looked around, only then realising the current state of the room. He gasped dramatically. “My party!”

“I was gonna ask about that,” Megavolt stood, kicking what looked like the decapitated head of a plush bunny. “What the hell happened?” 

Quackerjack giggled sheepishly, going a bit red around the beak. “Guess my tantrum got a bit out of control.” He looked down gloomily. “Oh Megsy, what am I going to do?”

Megavolt’s hat sparked. He turned his attention to the envelope he’d brought. “I have an idea…”

* * *

“Best. Birthday. Ever!” Quackerjack’s squeals of delight could be heard all over St Canard’s Carnival as the duck and his rat buddy careened around the roller coaster track. Quackerjack had his hands up, screaming at the top of his lungs as they headed through loop after loop. Megavolt didn’t share his friend’s enthusiasm, looking distinctly green as the car finally pulled to a stop. 

Quackerjack was still laughing as he got off, practically skipping to the exit with plans to ride again. Megavolt clambered out the cart much slower, swearing off rides for the rest of his life. 

“C’mon Megsy, the line for the Sky Swat is- oh.” Quackerjack’s excitement died down as he caught a look at Megavolt. “Shoot, you don’t look so good.”

“No kidding,” the villain replied, swallowing a sick belch. Quackerjack cooed, helping Megavolt out the exit queue and guided him towards a bench. 

“Sorry Quacky, I don’t think I can handle any more rides.” Megavolt said sadly, holding his stomach as he fought the need to run to the nearest trash can. Quackerjack rubbed his back soothingly.

“That’s okay, I’m getting hungry anyway. Buy me a pretzel?” He flashed his most pleading look. Megavolt couldn’t say no to those eyes, reaching for his wallet. 

“Sure, let’s go.”

“Yay! You’re the best, Megsta.” Megavolt felt colour return to his cheeks as the duck hugged his arm, pressing a quick smooch to his snout. 

“N-no problem.” 

* * *

They returned to Quackerjack’s warehouse late, carrying much more than when they left. After eating Quackerjack insisted they play on some of the fairground games. Turns out the mad jester was extremely good at said games, racking up a large amount of prizes that Megavolt was forced to carry. He couldn’t be too pissed about it though, not when Quackerjack went out of his way to win him that plushie light-up moth he’d been eyeing up. 

“You know my birthday isn’t officially over until midnight.” Quackerjack said once they got inside, greeted once again by the chaos left there. “Wanna have a sleepover?” He put on that hopeful look again that made Megavolt’s knees weak. He quickly found himself agreeing.

“But I don’t have any stuff with me,” Megavolt brought up, to which Quackerjack scoffed. 

“Sharing’s caring. C’mon! I have an air mattress with our names on it!” 

Grasping his friend’s hand Quackerjack pulled Megavolt upstairs to his sleeping quarters. Megavolt had never seen the jester’s private living space but the state of it didn’t surprise him one bit. It looked like a child’s bedroom, the walls covered in drawings and sketches and toys, absolutely hundreds of toys everywhere. 

Megavolt dumped the new additions at the foot of the air mattress, pulling out his plush moth. When you gave it a squeeze the plush lit up with a soft glow. Megavolt did so, fighting the urge to giggle. 

When he turned around Quackerjack had already stripped to his gaudily-coloured underwear. Megavolt felt a bolt of shyness come over him and shifted uncomfortably on the spot, realising he’d made a grave mistake when he’d gotten dressed that morning. 

“You ain’t sleeping like that, are you?” Quackerjack asked with a teasing tone when Megavolt seemed rooted to the spot. The rat looked down, grimacing.

“Maybe. I, uh, forgot to wear underwear today…”

Quackerjack burst out laughing. “Is that why you look so nervous? Gosh, Sparky, don’t be so shy. I’ve got some you can borrow.”

“Don’t call me Sparky! And I’m not shy!” Megavolt replied hotly. “I’m just…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just _embarrassed_. I gotcha.” Still sniggering Quackerjack hopped over to one of his dressers, pulling out a pair for his friend. Megavolt accepted them with a terse “thanks” turning around to slip out of his jumpsuit. His discomfort grew as he felt more than just plushie eyes on him. 

“You better not be looking at my ass!”

“Why not? Tis a fine backside you got there.”

“ _Quacky_.” 

“Fine, Mr I can't accept a compliment.” Quackerjack gave the rat some privacy, flopping down on the air mattress. Soon as he was done Megavolt joined him, still looking a little flushed. It wasn’t like he and Quackerjack haven’t shared a sleeping space before, though it still made him jittery. The duck himself wasn’t affected at all, flicking off the light and snuggling down amongst his plushies and Megavolt’s side. 

Megavolt turned to him, squinting through the darkness. 

“So, did you have a good birthday?”

“The best! All thanks to you Megsy.” Quackerjack beamed. “Kind of sad that Bush Brain and Liqui didn’t show up though.” 

“We’ll hunt them down tomorrow.” Megavolt promised. He shifted to try and get comfortable, making sure his moth plushie was close. He was about to close his eyes when Quackerjack had one more request. 

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” 

Megavolt almost jerked upright. It was such an innocent request, like Quackerjack had simply asked for a bite of his candy bar. It made the rat’s heart thump erratically but as before he couldn’t deny the jester of anything. 

“Fine, but only because it’s your birthday.”

He inched his head forward, lips meeting beak in a soft embrace. It was a little awkward with his snout and all but he managed to make it work, deepening the kiss until it could be considered more of a snog.

Quackerjack smirked once Megavolt pulled away. “‘Only ‘cause it’s my birthday’, huh?”

Megavolt spluttered, glad for the cover of darkness hiding how red he’d gone. He swiftly rolled over, burying his face in the wings of his moth plush. Quackerjack chuckled, giving his hip a pat. 

”G’night Megs.” 

He cuddled down next to Megavolt, burying his beak in the rat’s neck. For once he fell asleep almost instantly, lulled by the throaty snores of his best friend. 


End file.
